Remote desktop sharing allows a user to access applications and data on a remote computer over a network. For example, Microsoft® Remote Desktop is a model where one computer “takes control” of a second computer by viewing its desktop session and acting as master for keyboard and mouse input. Similarly, remote meeting software enables a user to meet with other computer users, customers, clients or colleagues via a network such as the Internet in real-time. Networks like the Internet are unpredictable. Heavy traffic on the network can lead to variations in upload and download speeds. Differing network connectivity bandwidth and processing speed of computers connected to the network can also lead to delays in data transmission. Delays in data transmission can result in the client seeing outdated host information.